


Until Dawn

by jensenjackles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Btw Derek isn't behind all the pranks like Josh was, Death, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Survival, Until Dawn AU, Until Dawn events, Violence, Wendigos, idk about smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenjackles/pseuds/jensenjackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When eight friends are trapped on a remote mountain retreat and things quickly turn sinister, they start to suspect they aren't alone. </p><p>Gripped by fear and with tensions in the group running high, they'll be forced to make snap decisions that could mean life, or death, for every one involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful trashed that took place on Mount Washington. One year ago tonight the Hale girls left the safety of their parents lodge and headed out into a snow storm. Something about the mountain seems to breed tragic events. 

12th of February 2014. The night that sisters Laura Hale and Cora Hale went missing. Leaving their brother, Derek Hale, to mourn. Derek had gone into a kind of isolation since the incident. But this year, he wants to get everyone together again. In memory of what was. 

"Um, hello friends, alright well it's beyond great to have you guys all back this year. I Gotta say I am excited to welcome all the guys back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway!" The video invitation had said, "So, um, let me just let, you know, let's take a moment to address the elephant in the room for a second.. I know you're all probably worried about me, and I know it's gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year but- I just want all of you to know," he continued, "It means so much to me that were doing this all being together, I really want to spend some quality time with all of you and share moments that we'll never forget. Okay.. So, let's just have fun right? Let this be something we'll never forget!" He finished. 

Still, Stiles was unsure about going back to the place that two of his friends had gone missing, or even died. 

-

Blackwood pines  
Ten hours until dawn

Stiles  
Cora's best friend

Humorous  
Considerate  
Adventurous 

It was cold. And foggy, so it was kind of scary when Stiles kept hearing strange noises around him on his way to the cable car station. 

"Hello?" He asks out loud, "Is someone there?"

He'd been walking for about 10 minutes prior the bus before he walks up to a massive gate. 

The gates busted,  
Climb over!  
\- Malia 

"Ugh what?" He groans, "Dammit!"

Walking over to the left of the gate, Stiles made his way safely over the brick wall and jumps down. 

He walked for a bit longer before he reaches the cable car station. It was completely remote, like no one was there, the only thing was Malia's bag was resting on the bench outside. 

"Malia?" He calls out, "You here? Your bags here where are you..?" He mumbled the last part, "Your not in the bag are you?" 

Suddenly there was a buzz from inside the bag making Stiles jump up startled. 

"Oh hello.. What do we have here?" He says sneaking up to the bag. He looks over his shoulder as he reaches into the bag to snoop. "Ah ha! Look who it is.." 

"Hey nosey," said a voice behind him all of a sudden making him quickly spin around in defence. 

"Ah!" He shouts clearly startled, "Malia!"

Malia  
Has a crush on Kira 

Methodical  
Protective  
Hot-headed 

"You scared me!" Stiles accuses.  
"I'm sorry, are you my secretary?" Malia bit back. 

"It- It was buzzing-,"  
"Cool, well, thanks for letting me know. I can take it from here." And with that Malia plucks her phone from Stiles' grip, "Come on let's go, the cable car is nearly here." 

Moving quickly due to the unwelcoming coldness outside, Stiles and Malia went inside the cable car station. 

"What a crazy place to set up a house," Malia starts, "no matter how rich you are." 

"They're not so rich, they only bought a mountain!" Sarcasm was clear in his voice as Stiles watched the cable car get closer. 

Meanwhile, Malia was snooping around in the back room. It was unsettling seeing the small tv in the corner of the room that was hooked to every camera around the lodge and even inside the lodge. "Finally, you coming?" Malia says as the cable car came to a stop in front of them. 

"Eh well, I was gonna stay here and catch some Zzzzz's but.. Ok," Stiles stumbles inside the cable cart and sits down next to Malia, "Just like going to the prom."

"I hope this was the right thing to do," said Stiles "You know, getting everyone here together on the anniversary, I mean Derek seemed really pumped about us all doing something didn't he?"

"Yeah, no, he definitely did," replied Malia, "and Derek never really shows emotion, you know"

"Yeah, it's hard to tell with him and I.. I've been kinda worried.."  
"no, no it was- it was a good idea"  
"I hope every one else feels the same way."

"You know what?" Malia started, "let's just- let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip. You know how Derek and I met?"

"No..?" Replied Stiles

"Ok, third grade, Derek sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front. We didn't even know each other existed. But the kid sitting next to Derek started strap snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him so that the teacher made him move to the front- where I was sitting!"

"Ok.. So?" An unamused Stiles replied. 

"So I got moved to the back!" Malia continued, "and next to Derek! That's how we met! And because friends. To this day. If it weren't for the fact Erica Reyes hit puberty like three years early and on that day decided to wear a low cut shirt that showed off her training bra. I mean who knows? You could be riding this cable car alone!"

"Boom, butterfly effect."

-

Cable car station 

Allison  
Scotts new girlfriend

Trusting  
Confident  
Irreverent 

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," she echoed, "New people. Time to meet and greet." 

She jumps up from the wooden bench she was previously sat on and walks over to the door, only to be startled by a bang on the window. "AHH! What the hell?" She cried. 

"ALLISON! HEY!" Shouts Stiles from side the cable car. 

"Uh.. Are you guys having a really weird stroke?"

"We're stuck in this stupid thing." Replies Stiles, "Can you please let us out? Pretty please?"

Allison holds the door button until it went green and stepps away. Stiles and Malia immediately rush out, "Oh. My. God," Stiles aspirated, "I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed of my own leg!"

"Aw, sick, Stiles." Said Malia in return. 

"Look I got a lot of meat on my bones," Stiles continued, "This is all muscle down there."

"Yeah.. Right. Uh-huh." Malia bit back. 

Stiles made a "Bwip" sound as he pinched a letter from Allsion's hands. "Hey!" "Stiles!"

"My goodness, seems that someone has a lil' crush on out good friend and dear class president Scott McCall!" Stiles teased, "and.. What kind of sizzling erotica might our Allison be capable of imagining. I wonder..?"

"Give that back you tool!" Allison insisted.  
"Tool and die," Stiles returned, "that's my motto."

"You're such an idiot." Allison insulted, snatching the envelope back. "Maybe nosey nancies shouldn't go nosin' around in other people's... Nostrils.."

"Uh, yeah I try not to do that. As a rule."

"Come on Alison, you can tell us," inquired Malia, "we can totally keep secrets."

"Whatever," Allison dismissed, "you'll figure it out eventually."

After a few seconds of silence, Stiles spoke up, "Alright, alright, let's just get to the lodge already. Getting tired of all this nature and junk."

"You guys go ahead. I'm just gonna wait here for a bit," Said Alison, "see who else is coming"

"Ah huh, Malia?" Said Stiles as he was ready to go.

"Did you see this view?" Said Malia who was looking out over the mountain, "I mean, holy cow, some times I forget to just stop and take it all in."

-

Lodge grounds 

"Seriously, couldn't they have built the lodge like right where the cable car ends?"

Lydia  
Scotts ex

Intelligent  
Resourceful  
Persuasive 

"I don't think it would have been, like, as pretty, you know?"

Jackson  
Lydia's new boyfriend 

Motivated  
Ambitious  
Active

"And where's the bellboy when you need one!" Said an agitated Lydia. They'd been walking for at least an hour now, having nearly got lost on their way from the cable car. 

"Ugh- getting chills," complained Lydia.

"We're almost there-" helped Jackson. 

"No I mean," Lydia continued, "I'm getting kinda creeped out"

"Oh," replied Jackson, "yeah"

"Gonna be weird seeing everyone again," said Lydia. Ever since her break up with Scott, she hadn't seen much of the others. 

"Defiantly weird," said Jackson, "I mean what do you think-" 

Though Jackson was cut off my a ear ringing shout, from someone who had just jumped out. 

"JESUS!" Shouts Lydia, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Woah, dude," Jackson agrees. Though the person is laughing too hard to reply. 

Scott  
Lydia's ex

Irreverent  
Driven  
Persuasive 

"You guys," laughed Scott, "you should've seen your faces!"

"Dude, I almost clocked you just now!" Said Jackson, still shaken from the scare. 

"Nice one," replied Scott

"Scott your a jerk," returned an unhappy Lydia. 

"What? Come ON, we're in the woods! It's spooky! Let's just get into the spirit of thing," defended Scott. 

"The spirit of things? Seriously? What's wrong with you?" Asked Lydia. Her and Scott weren't exactly on best friend terms. 

"Just trying to lighten the mood, Lyds," Scott said, "don't get like this-"

"McCall you need to step off," Jackson threatened, "Lydia and I are together now, and that's just the way it is. I'm not gonna tell you again. Do we understand each other?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could move past all this," Scott stumbled, "Be buds. But, yeah, fine."

"Scott-" Lydia tried.

"No, no no, it's totally cool. I'm just gonna head down the road, be all mature and shit by myself over there." Scott bit as he walked away from the couple, "Peace."

"I think he got the message-"

"You're kind of hot when you go all alpha, you know that?" Lydia purred. 

Smirking, Jackson bent down and picked their bags up. "Ah, crap," started Lydia, "Hey, could you take these the rest of the way?"

"All the bags? Why?" Asked Jackson. 

"Uh- I need to go find Stiles," replied Lydia, "Sorry, I just really need to go find him.. I totally forgot I needed to talk to him before we get all the way up there."

"This really can't wait? We're almost there." Replied Jackson. 

"It's important. Jacks. Please," pleaded Lydia. 

Soon enough, Jackson gave in, "Alright... Fine.. If it's so important. I guess I can pack horse it the rest of the way.. But you owe me one."

"I'll think about it." She said before walking away, blowing Jackson a kiss. 

-

Blackwood lodge grounds

Kira  
Has a crush on Malia

Academic  
Inquisitive  
Forthright 

"Let's see, woah hello," she says after finding Scott and Lydia talking through the telescope, "someone's getting a little 'friendly' and not in the friend zone kind of way.."

Kira stands there watching them for a moment before something pops up in front of the telescope, "AH! Oh god!" 

"Hey, woah! Sorry there.. Didn't mean to scare you.." It was just Jackson. 

"Jeez Louise, Jackson!"

"Well I did mean to scare you 'sort of' but not like for real scare you.."

"Oh my gosh.. Oh my gosh," says Kira whilst punching his arm. 

"Wow, man, Kira calm down, damn-" 

"It's okay.. I'm fine.. It's fine.." Kira reassures Jackson. 

"What're you looking at? See anything juicy with that thing?" Says Jackson, referring to the telescope Kira was using to spy on a friendly Scott and Lydia, one of which was Jacksons girlfriend. "Lemme check it out."

"Ah, help your self," says a nervous Kira, what if he sees something? 

"Alright," says Jackson, bending down to see through the telescope, "Aw, son of a bitch. Seriously Lyds? What the hell, man,"

"Hey, listen- it's probably nothing.. Well, yeah-"

"Nothing? You think?" By now Jackson was enraged, "is it ever just nothing with Lydia? Goddammit,"

-

Cable car station

Allison was waiting, a book on her right and her phone on her left. She picks up her phone and doesn't even get to unlock it before a snowball hits the wall next to her. 

"Ahh!" Allison cries, "you did not just do that."

"Put your hands where I can see 'em," says Scott coming out from behind a tree, speaking in a terrible cowboy accent, "We've got you surrounded!"

"But who am I to retaliate?" Giggles Allison, playing along, "what choice do I, a supple young rebel girl have, but go surrender to the strapping military guard come to take me into custody?" 

She quickly grabs a snow ball and, with skill, throws it at Scott, nailing him right in the face, "hey!"

Giggling, she doges his snowball and hides behind a picnic table full of snow. "Where are you hiding, little chick-a-Dee?"

Grabbing another snowball, Allison hits Scott right in the face once again, "Damn you and your hunter genes!" 

"Bulls-eye," she teases him, "ahh," They stay like that for a while just chucking snow balls at each other, giggling and hiding behind things. Thought they ending wrestling, with Scott pinning Allison to the snow. "..So did I go down?" She purrs.

"Uh- I don't think so," replied Scott. 

"Mhm, I think you'd know so if I did," she flirts. But just as Scott was leaning in to kiss her, she grabs a handful of snow and smashes it against his face. "Ahh!" They both erupt into laughter. 

After the laughter dies down, Scott talks, "we should get up to the lodge."

"Yeah, it's so nice out here though.." Replies Allison, "pretty breathtaking."

"I mean, I could stay out here pretty much..ever.." Says Scott, "Provided I was making out with you the whole time."

"Just 'making out'?" Allison says.

"Quote, unquote."

"Well I think we might freeze to death somewhere in between those quotes." She adds. 

"Yeaaah."


	2. JEALOUSY

JEALOUSLY   
NINE HOURS UNTIL DAWN

"Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it," exclaims Malia, as she and Derek are walking side by side toward the lodge. 

"Oh, yeah?" Supplies Derek, "feels the same to me."

Derek  
Laura and Cora's brother

Complex  
Thoughtful   
Loving

"Come on, you grew up here, it probably feels like it's shrinking!"

"I guess that's true." Derek and his family used to go to the mountain every winter and summer break, that was until last year. 

"When are you gonna install some cell towers up here?" Complains Malia, "I'm getting withdrawals already."

"You got a spare million lying around and I'll fix you right up," Derek replies, sarcasm clear in his voice. 

"Funny you should say that," Malia makes a show of her feeling her pockets, "ah I think I left it in my other jacket!"

"Oops," says Derek unapologetically, "hey guys.." He says spotting the others, "Get up here okay?"

"Yeah.. Well," says Kira cautiously looking at Jackson, "more or less. But it's so good to see you!" 

"'Sup with him?" Asks Derek, referring to Jackson, Unknown to them was something hiding behind a close by tree watching as they interact. 

They parted ways and Derek and Malia stood infront of the front door to the lodge.

"Yo yo yo! Are we gonna get things moving up here or what?" Asks Malia jumping up and down slightly as she could feel the cold getting under her big jacket.  
"Yeah sure," supplies Derek.

"Hey.. You doin' alright?" Asks Malia carefully. "I mean, it must be really tough with out your sis-"

"Stop," Derek cuts in. 

"-I just meant that-"

"No I know what you meant." Says Derek. "You know seriously, I'm over it, and I just want us to have a good time, you know? Like we always used to." The conversation dies down after that as they both walk to the door to unlock it.

"Shit," says Derek frustratingly, "this fucking thing! It's iced"

"Maybe there's another way in" helpfully inquires Malia.

"There are a million ways in. They're just all locked" defeatedly says Derek. 

"There's Gotta be, like, a window round the corner we can, like, "get open" or something," Malia inquires looking around for another solution. 

"Maybe, let's check," Derek replies. They both start walking down the steps of the lodge, only for Malia to stop to talk to Kira, who sat on one of the steps. 

"Hey Kira.."  
"Hi Malia!"

"So..." Malia starts awkwardly, "how're you doing?"

"Mm .. Good! But.. A little cold.." Kira says, "I think I could use some time curled up by the fire..."

"Yeah.. That sounds pretty nice." Malia replied, a shiver crawling up her back as she's reminded of the fact that they still haven't gotten inside yet. 

Malia then walks slowly back to Derek, as if she's reluctant to move away from Kira. They both continue to walk to the side of the lodge in the cold. 

"So when exactly are you gonna ask Kira out?" Asks Derek, startling Malia. 

"Uh, um, I don't know what you mean," she replied nervously, "she doesn't even like me like that"

"Come on man. She practically spends her entire life with you as it is," Derek throws back. 

"Yeah.. Maybe, but we're just friends" Malia replied quietly, consciously thinking about whether Kira could hear them or not

"For now."

-

"So how are we planning on breaking into my parents lodge?" Derek asks, him and Malia had made it round the house and are now looking for a way in. 

"Wait I didn't say I had a plan-"

"You sounded like you had a plan," Derek cuts in. "Wouldn't wanna disappoint lovely Kira now, would we?"

Malia huffs in annoyance and continues to look around with Derek. Whilst looking around, Malia notices an empty case, where an axe should've been, with the glass broken. Weird. 

She turns away from the axe holder and notices a window that could be accessed to by standing on, what looks like a metal cabinet? Or an electrical shed, who knows. 

"Well well well. We got our selves a thinker. Nice one," compliments Derek. 

They both go to opposite sides of the weird locker thing and start pushing it so it's under the window. 

When the cabinets in place, Malia jumps on top of it and pulls the loose window open. Carefully she climbs over the window ledge, only to slip and topple over, inside the lodge. 

"Ugh... I'm okay!" She groans, "I should've paid more attention to climbing class.."

"You mean 'gym'?" Derek jumps in. 

"Yeah, you know, with the climbing up the rope-" Malia says as she picks herself up off of the dirty floor. 

As soon as she does though, the bulb in the room bursts and shatters. 

"Whoa." States Derek. 

"Did I do that?" Asks Malia bewildered. 

"I don't... I don't think so," Derek says, "Here, use this." Derek gets out a lighter from his pocket and passes it down to Malia. 

She flickers the flame on and looks around. "Thanks"

"Wait, Malia, I just got an awesome idea." Derek says suddenly. "Okay. So. I am PRETTY sure that I've got some deodorant in one of the bath rooms... You could use THAT with the LIGHTER..."

"I don't- I don't follow. How's a stick of deodorant gonna help?" Malia asks, not following what Derek's trying to say. 

"Spray on, it's a can" Derek says. 

"Ohhh... Yeah... Now I gotcha." Says Malia. 

"Flamethrower-"

"Just like we do with the lil' arm dudes." Says Malia excitedly. 

"Yup. The ones we melted. Just point the spray-can at the lighter and FWOOSH." Replies Derek. "Bye-bye frozen lock... Alright, so you got this. I'm gonna go sort something out- you up for hunting around in the dark for a little bit?"

"Nope. But I'll do it," Malia says. 

"You're the best!" Derek says, and with that he leaves the window and leaves Malia, alone in the dark. 

She walks around looking for the exit of the room she's in, dodging the furniture covered in sheets and high shelves she's bound to know over. 

She enters a door, only to find her self in a small storage room, decorated with high shelves, again. Looking around, she finds a cut out from an old newspaper that reads, 

"EX-JANITOR CONVICTED FOR ARSON SWEARS REVENGE ON MOVIE MOGUL'S FAMILY" 

Apparently a man named, Victor Milgram, was sentenced 16 years in prison for "aggravated arson". But this newspaper was printed in 1997 so he must be out now. 

Spooked out, Malia drops the article and walks out of the supply closet, and walks out of the actual door. 

She walks through Several corridors before she reaches the front room. She looks through the window of the door and sees a shivering Kira and Stiles. Deciding to scare them a little, she hides and shouts, "WOOOooOOooooOOO!" 

"Hi Malia, very funny," says Stiles, coming closer to the door window. 

"How did you know it was me?" Malia groans. 

"Shouldn't you be, like, getting the lock open or something?" Stiles sasses back. 

"On it!" Says Malia as she steps away from the door, and stiles. 

She walks back into the middle of the lodge, goes up stairs and to the right. The lodge is huge, like a mansion, she's been walking for at least 7 minutes now and is still looking for the freaking can of deodorant. She goes through a narrow corridor and through a wooden door. 

"The bathroom, finally," mutters Malia. Relived that she found the bathroom- and hopefully the can of deodorant. 

She walks past the huge bath, that takes up almost half the room, and crouches down next to a wooden cabinet. 

She slowly opens it and finds the deodorant, at last. She reaches for it only to be ambushed by small, furry thing. That runs past and out of the room, "AHH!" Screams Malia, "SON OF A-!"

She stands up and calms herself, "What the fuck!" She slowly takes the deodorant and leaves the bathroom and goes back to the front room, to be greeted with Stiles and Kira at still behind the door.

"We're freezing our butts off out her!" Kira exclaims. Stiles nodding in agreement. 

Malia walks up to the door and melts off the ice using the spray and the lighter. And as soon as the ice is melted, she opens the door, and of course burns her hand a little in the process. 

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week-" 

Malia gets cut off by the same small, furry thing that scared her in the bathroom. "EERK! Jeez!"

Kira and Stiles immediately start laughing at Malia's reaction. 

"What was it? Are you okay?" Kira asks, concerned. 

"It was like a bear, or a tiger or something-"

"Aw it was just a cute little baby wolverine!" Stiles teases Malia. While Derek jumps up the steps to meet them all. 

"Baby?" Asks Malia, still a little startled by the weird rat thing. 

"Don't worry, buddy, I'm sure it was scary," Derek asks, chuckling a little. 

They all pile in the lodge with Malia, along with Lydia and Jackson, who had just turned up. 

"Home sweet home." Derek says, opening his arms. 

"Sweet is not the word I'd use," Jackson says grumpily, the image of Lydia and Scott was still on his mind. 

"Oh my gosh it's SO GOOD to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here." Kira says pulling her arms round her self to make it warmer. 

"I'll get a fire going," assures Derek. 

"This place barely looks any different." Says Jackson. 

"Yeah, nobody's been up here," replied Derek. 

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Kira asks walking up to them both.

"Not a lot of action up here lately," Malia says to Kira. 

"Nope," returns Derek. 

They all start to sit or walk around the front when Scott arrives with Allison.

"What's up party people!" Shouts Scott as he bounds into the lodge. 

"Heeey!" Adds Allison. 

"Hey," replied Derek, happy to see his friends make it. 

But as soon as Jackson sees Scott, he's reminded of the image of him and Lydia hugging through the telescope. And his mood immediately drops. 

"Make your self at home," supplies Derek, trying to get a fire going. 

"Will do." Replies Scott. 

"Yeah," Jackson cuts in, pissed of at Scott, "come on in.. Take a load off. Have whatever to want. You just take whatever you want any ways, right?" 

"Woah," Scott says, walking back a little, "easy there, Cowboy"

Jackson stands up abruptly and walks towards Scott. 

"What the hell were you doing with Lydia out on the trail, huh?" Accuses Jackson, "I saw you and Lydia. Through the telescope."

"Before?" Scotts asks confused, "we just ran into each other, it's been a while so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law?"

"Erm," Jackson says, unconvinced, "right. I'm sure it's all it was."

"You know what?" Scott says, getting annoyed that Jackson doesn't believe him, "you can think whatever you want. It's a free country."

"Watch yourself Scott," Jackson threatens. 

It goes silent after that. Jackson goes to sit back down and Scott goes back to Allison. He sits down and puts his arm over her shoulders. 

"Oh. My god. That is so gross," says Lydia looking over at Allison and Scott making out on the sofa, "are you trying to swallow his face whole?" 

"Lyds-" Jackson tries to cut in. 

"Seriously can she be any more obvious?" Lydia says, turning to the couple, "no one wants in on your territory, honey."

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Allison asks, standing up. 

"Oh did you not hear me?", Lydia says, "Was your sluttiness too loud?"

"Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut," Allison bites back.

"Yeah," Lydia replies, "it's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats, you're top cow."

"Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow," Allison snaps.

"Lyds, come on-" Jackson tried to defuse the fighting. 

"No, shut up Jackson-"

"Stay out of it, you dumb oaf," shouts Allison. 

"Hey watch it," yells Lydia. 

"Oh you're the only one who can put him down?" Says Allison, happy to have riled Lydia up, "No one else can play with your toys?"

"You're such a bitch!" Calls Lydia. 

"Whatever," says Allison, walking about to where Scotts is still sitting, "I don't give a crap what you think."

"At least I can think. 4.0, bitch. Honour roll," bites Lydia, "suck on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job."

"Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle," says Allison, gesturing to her body, "you couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass."

"Are you serious? Do you think that's insulting?" Asks Lydia.

Allison huffs, turning away from Lydia and towards Scott. "That bitch is on crack or something."

"Lydia! Stop!" Jackson says, trying to stop the fighting yet again, "this is out of hand. There's no reason to fight like this!"

"Yeah, Lydia! Why you pickin' fights over your ex boyfriend?" Allison taunts, "huh?"

"STOP IT!" Derek shouts over the two, "this is not why we came up here. This is not... helping. It's not what I wanted," He continues, "If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right?.. Scott- why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about."

"Yeah.." Says Scott, getting up from the sofa, "yeah, alright," he turns to Allison, "wanna go do that?"

"Any place without that whore," she returns, side eyeing Lydia as she walks away.

"It's right up the trail." Derek supplies. As both Scott and Allison leave the lodge. 

"Phew!" Says Jackson, glad to see the back of both Allison and Scotts head, "...glad that's over."

"Yeah," Derek mutters, going back to the fire place. 

"So Derek.. Uh," Jackson starts, "should we get this fire going?"

"Where's my bag?" Lydia cuts in, "The.. the little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on rodeo!.. Jackson are you listening?"

Lydia sighs and stomps her foot, "Oh my god, don't your remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over that girl over the counter?"

"Well, I mean," Jackson sweats, "she was asking about my letter jacket-"

"Right. Because she gave a shit about your 'designer' letter jacket," Lydia cuts him off. 

"Why do you hate my jacket?" Jackson says, walking closer to Lydia anxiously. 

"JACKSON I need MY BAG," Lydia shouts back. 

"Oh my god, Lyd, maybe you just forgot it-"

"Do you seriously think I'd forget my bag?" Lydia says astonished that Jackson would imply such a thing. 

"Well, I-"

"Do you," Lydia challenges him. 

"Guess not," Jackson says, giving up. 

"You must have left it down by the cable car station," Lydia tells him whilst he groans of the thought of going all the way back, "C'mon Hun, we'll be back soon."

"And then we can get warm?" Asks Jackson defeatedly. 

"We can get very warm," replies Lydia, batting her lashes walking closer to Jackson. 

"Okay, let's go." Jackson and Lydia both leave the lodge, to get Lydia's bag, holding hands. 

After a moment of silence, Stiles speaks up. "Okay, I am going to go take a bath."


End file.
